Blue Sky are You Happy Now?
by synstropezia
Summary: Pada ulang tahun Miyazawa Kenji yang ke lima belas, Dazai Osamu justru menongkrong di atap agensi untuk memandang langit biru. Kenji yang penasaran akan tingkah laku seniornya itu lantas menyusulnya. Sebuah percakapan kemudian tersusun, di mana kematian Nakajima Atsushi menjadi pembahasan utama. Happy Birthday Miyazawa Kenji (27/08/2019) #LateTwoDays


Langit belum pernah sebiru itu, bagi Dazai Osamu yang hatinya selalu abu-abu kusam.

Pesawat menggariskan jejaknya di antara putih awan yang berarak. Mata memang tidak pernah berbohong soal elok biru langit, meski panorama tersebut merupakan lukisan sehari-hari yang katakanlah; membosankan sekali. Namun, sudah sekitar setahun lalu Dazai Osamu senang memandanginya melalui atap Agensi Detektif Bersenjata. Hanya kepada warna itulah ia bisa tersenyum dengan bebas–sejenak merdeka dari perasaannya yang sering kali, terlalu egois.

_TAP ... TAP ... TAP ... _

Egois, karena terlalu mengingini Dazai merasainya setiap kali napas menarik detik–adalah sendu di masa lalu, namun masih membayanginya di waktu yang kini.

_CKLEK!_

Egois. Padahal Dazai pun belum ingin melupakan bagaimana cara merasakan perasaan yang lain, terutama kebahagiaan selama dirinya menjadi detektif dari agensi yang kecil, tetapi seolah-olah memiliki segalanya.

"Ah! Ternyata Dazai-_san_ di sini. Aku mencarimu, lho." Perlahan namun pasti ia menengok pada sumber suara. Seorang remaja berambut pirang menghampiri Dazai yang kembali menatap biru langit, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya dengan posisi memeluk lutut.

"Memang pestanya sudah berakhir?"

"Belum. Karena Dazai-_san _tiba-tiba menghilang aku memutuskan mencarimu."

"Heee ...~ Kenji-_kun_ baik banget sampai membuatku menangis dalam hati. Sayangnya aku tidak berniat kembali, meski hari ini adalah perayaan ulang tahunmu yang ke lima belas." Mendengar penolakan Dazai remaja beridentitas lengkap Miyazawa Kenji itu tertawa renyah. Tanggapannya seolah-olah mengindikasikan, bahwa ia tahu jawaban Dazai.

"Sejak awal aku sudah menduganya, kok! Kira-kira Dazai-_san_ keberatan tidak kalau kutemani?"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot~ Nikmati saja kue ulang tahunmu, sebelum dihabiskan oleh Kyouka-_chan_."

"Bagaimana, ya? Meskipun Dazai-_san_ memintaku balik, rasanya tidak bisa kulakukan. Apa enggak apa-apa sehari ini saja diriku menjadi keras kepala?"

"Baiklah. Lakukanlah sesukamu asalkan Kenji-_kun_ bahagia~ Hari ini kamu berulang tahun. Keinginanmu itu akan kukabulkan, tetapi sekali saja."

"Omong-omong soal bahagia ..." Pandangan yang semula lurus kini tertuju pada sepasang manik kecokelatan Dazai. Angin membasuh lembut wajah (rapuh) mereka. Senyuman Kenji lantas menemukan kesenduan yang sengaja seniornya itu sembunyikan di balik mata.

"Apakah di hari ulang tahunku sekaligus kematian Atsushi-_san_, kamu juga bahagia?"

* * *

**Blue Sky are You Happy Now?**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, DaAtsu nyelip, AtsuKen nyelip, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

**Happy Birthday Miyazawa Kenji (27/08/2019)**

* * *

Sunyi mengungkung mereka yang tatapannya saling bersapa tanpa kehangatan. Dazai memilih berpura-pura bisu, walau kata-kata di dalam dadanya berdesak-desakan ingin menjeritkan rasa yang sejak setahun lalu, tidak kunjung terkatakan. Keputusan tersebut mungkin bijak, daripada sekarang ini Dazai menghancurkan senyuman Kenji yang dari luar teguh, tetapi di dalamnya rapuh akibat duka tak kasatmata.

"Aduh~ Ucapan Kenji-_kun_ membuatku jantungan, tahu. Itu, kan, sudah setahun berlalu. Buat apa diungkit-ungkit lagi?"

"Ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Aku hanya ingin memastikan orang-orang di sekitarku bahagia." Niat setulus itu Dazai tanggapi dengan mengacak-acak rambut pirang Kenji. Kebaikannya memang menggemaskan, membuat Dazai mustahil membenci dia.

"Bahagia, kok~ Lihat sendiri, kan? Senyumku tidak kalah lebar dengan milikmu."

"Lalu kenapa Dazai-_san_ masih terlihat seperti orang banyak pikiran?" tanya Kenji polos sambil memiringkan kepala. Dazai mengambil posisi menopang dagu, seakan-akan pertanyaan Kenji adalah misteri terbesar abad ini.

"Pikiran manusia tidak pernah berhenti, Kenji-_kun_. Lagi pula aku selalu seperti ini, kok."

"Salah satunya apakah Dazai-san memikirkan utangmu? Terus yang lainnya ... tentang Atsushi-_san_, kah?"

Mendadak pula Dazai bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan angin bulan Agustus dapat membekukan? Mungkin, memang tinggal menunggu waktu sampai topeng berbentuk senyuman ini runtuh, dan Dazai menampakkan wajah aslinya yang merupakan sebilah luka paling utuh. Meskipun setahun telah berlalu, ditambah Dazai tidak menyalahkan Kenji atas kematian Atsushi yang hanya kebetulan bertepatan dengan ulang tahunnya, sesuatu tetap enggan menghilang.

Luka baru yang didatangkan oleh bisunya rasa kangen adalah 'sesuatu' yang Dazai maksud. Bagaimanapun ia membelakangi rupa sang rindu agar berhenti menampakkan kehadirannya, Dazai tetap tak kuasa menolak perasaan tersebut menjamah lubuk hati terdalamnya.

"Menurutmu apa yang Atsushi-_kun_ lakukan di sana?" Telunjuk sang senior terarah pada biru langit. Selama setahun pertanyaan ini tersimpan, lalu tiba-tiba dikemukakan membuat lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Mungkin Atsushi-_san_ sedang meminum teh, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya bersama Tanizaki-_san_. Di sana dia tidak mengerjakan laporan, kan? Atau bisa saja Atsushi-_san_ menjadi bagian dari salah satu awan, yang sekarang ini kita lihat."

"Kedengarannya indah sekali~ Semoga benar-benar begitu, ya."

"Makanya Dazai-_san_ tidak perlu khawatir. Justru kalau kamu seperti itu, Atsushi-_san _mustahil tenang di atas sana."

"Darimana Kenji-kun tahu Atsushi-_kun_ mustahil tenang?" Batas antar seseorang yang hidup dan mati sangatlah jelas. Kemungkinan besar Kenji memang menerka-nerka, dan Dazai meyakini itu walau anehnya ia malah bertanya.

"Kami, orang-orang di desaku percaya jika kematian seseorang dikhawatirkan secara berlebihan, nanti dia mustahil tenang karena sebenarnya, orang itu selalu mengawasi kita dari atas."

"Berarti Atsushi-_kun_ mengawasi kita dari atas?" Tanpa menjelaskan apa pun Dazai beranjak bangkit. Kenji sekadar memberi anggukan kecil untuk meyakinkannya, membuat pantofel Dazai melewati pinggir atap.

Raganya siap melompat menuju keabadian, apabila Kenji tidak menarik tangan Dazai untuk kembali duduk menikmati biru langit–ditambah hamparan gedung Yokohama yang menjulang tinggi dan anggun.

"Kenapa menghentikanku?" tanya Dazai dengan kefrustrasian yang kentara. Kepalanya terus menunduk, akibat enggan atau mungkin marah pada tindakan Kenji.

"Lompat di trampolin lebih menyenangkan. Kalau ke bawah sana, nanti Dazai-_san_ tidak bisa kembali." Membayangkan kebebasan yang menanti Dazai di bawah sana menjadikan Kenji bertambah yakin, bahwa pilihannya tepat seratus persen. Jika Dazai betulan loncat untuk menjemputnya, maka bukan kebebasan sejati yang ia dapatkan melainkan semu.

Semu. Soalnya Kenji ingin memberitahu bahwa Dazai salah. Ada kebebasan yang lebih pantas untuk diperoleh, dan tidak mensyaratkan apa pun termasuk kematian. Sekarang ini jawaban yang Kenji genggam masih samar-samar, tetapi ia yakin selama Dazai menyaksikan langit yang sama dengannya cepat atau lambat pasti ketemu.

Berdua jauh lebih baik daripada sendiri, walau Kenji belum tentu seseorang yang tepat.

"Memang begitu niatku. Apa Kenji-_kun_ menghentikanku, karena berpikir aku tidak bisa ke atas sana?"

"Semua yang meninggal pasti ke atas sana, kok."

"Meskipun dulunya aku mafia yang membunuh orang-orang tak bersalah?"

Juga banyak lagi kesalahan Dazai di masa lalu, dan mustahil terhapuskan. Sampai mati ia akan membawa sekaligus mempertanggungjawabkannya, walau ujung dari penebusan itu adalah pergi ke neraka–langit panas berwarna merah darah.

"Ya. Tanpa terkecuali, Dazai-_san_. Kata nenekku tempatnya hanya satu, yaitu di atas langit biru."

"Kita ... aku ... aku tidak ingin Atsushi-_kun_ mati secepat itu." Guna melampiaskan kegundahannya Dazai mengacak-acak rambut sendiri. Terkadang ia menjambaknya dengan harapan seluruh kerisauan yang sempat tertanam rontok, lantas berguguran dan tak pernah kembali lagi.

"Kamu benar. Kita semua tidak menginginkannya apa lagi membayangkannya." Untuk meredakan badai di dalam mata itu Kenji mengusap lembut punggung Dazai. Menjadi sandarannya yang sejenak mendengarkan luapan emosi Dazai tentu sangat baik, dan Kenji tak keberatan meski harus terluka.

"Padahal masih banyak yang bisa Atsushi-_kun _lakukan, dibandingkan mati muda. Dia bisa menjadi mahasiswa, memiliki teman-teman di organisasi, nongkrong di kafe, atau melihat dunia luar yang tidak melulu darah serta air mata."

"Takdir bisa sekejam itu, ya, ternyata."

Ternyata pula dunia tidak seindah yang Kenji bayangkan. Mempertahankan seluruh tawa, canda, serta kebahagiaan untuk selamanya mungkin memang mustahil, ya? Toh, kehidupan mereka bukanlah dongeng yang bisa diakhiri dengan sebuah kata 'tamat', dan adegan di mana orang-orang digambarkan tersenyum lapang.

Namun, Kenji berpikir apa yang salah dari semua itu? Memangnya kenapa kalau epilog kehidupan tidak bisa digambarkan oleh adegan, 'hidup bahagia selamanya' selain diakhiri kematian itu sendiri yang kata orang-orang jauh dari kebahagiaan?

Lalu buat apa ada masa lalu yang menyimpan segala canda, tawa, dan kebahagiaan tersebut sembari menjaga langkah seseorang agar terus maju? Selama kilas balik itu masih tersimpan seseorang boleh mengenang, mengharapkan, kemudian memperjuangkannya lagi supaya kembali datang menghias masa depan–tidak harus mempertahankan kegembiraan itu setiap hari, karena menghargai sedu sedan juga bagian yang menghidupkan kehidupan.

"Harusnya aku yang mati. Sejak dulu diriku selalu menginginkannya, tetapi kenapa Atsushi-_kun_ yang dibawa pergi?"

"Kepergian Atsushi-_san_ adalah bagian dari takdir. Kalau Dazai-_san_ belum mati, mungkin ada sesuatu yang harus kamu lakukan."

"Memangnya apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?! Aku harus melihat kalian mati satu per satu baru semua berakhir? Atau berapa orang lagi yang mesti kuselamatkan supaya diizinkan pergi, hah?!"

Sekarang ini Kenji tidak terpikirkan ketenangan seperti apa yang bisa meneduhkan Dazai, dan mungkin mustahil menemukannya sampai kapan pun. Jadilah ia sekadar merangkul bahu Dazai, sekaligus menyandarkan kepala sang senior di pundaknya yang mungil.

"Katakan, Kenji-_kun_. Kenapa orang-orang yang mati pergi ke langit, dan tidak tinggal di dalam tanah saja?"

Andai saja jiwa-jiwa yang telah pergi itu tidak bergerak dari pusaranya, Dazai hanya perlu merindu ketika datang ke pemakaman–tidak harus di setiap pandangannya menerawang ke arah langit, karena sisa-sisa dari diri Atsushi tinggal di sana.

"Karena langit bisa menyaksikan segalanya, Dazai-_san_. Saat kita bercakap seperti ini, ketika orang-orang di luar agensi bermain sepeda, mengobrol, bekerja, semua disaksikan dan disimpan oleh langit."

"Apabila jiwa-jiwa yang telah mati tidak naik ke atas langit, mereka enggak akan bisa mengawasi kita. Tak akan tahu kita bahagia atau bersedih. Lagi tertawa atau menangis. Raga seseorang boleh saja tiada, Dazai-_san_. Tetapi, jiwanya selalu menemani orang-orang yang dia sayangi."

Kali ini giliran telunjuk Kenji yang mengarah pada langit–atau lebih tepatnya matahari di pukul dua belas siang. Dazai sekadar mengikuti arah tersebut, kemudian bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengenai apa yang hendak Kenji sampaikan.

Samar-samar pula seulas senyum merekah di bibir Dazai yang tidak lagi kering oleh kesedihan. Obrolannya dengan Kenji mendatangkan semangat baru, meski belum sepenuhnya menepis awan gelap di hati sang senior.

"Lihat! Sekarang cuacanya cerah, kan? Bagiku selain mengingat seluruh kenangan kita, langit juga menyimpan emosi yang manusia rasakan. Karena matahari bersinar, berarti kebahagiaan lebih kuat dibandingkan kesedihan yang dirasakan."

"Jadi kalau kesedihannya lebih kuat, bakalan hujan begitu?" Sebuah tawa ringan lolos dari Dazai yang menutup mulut. Penuh antusiasme Kenji mengangguk, bahkan menganggap seniornya ini telah membaik.

"Makanya Dazai-_san_ jangan bersedih. Kalau langitnya hujan, berarti Atsushi-_san_ juga menangis." Usai mengucapkan itu Kenji mengulurkan tangan. Isyarat sang petani meminta agar Dazai menerimanya, dan Kenji membantu ia berdiri bak pangeran meminang tuan putri.

"Sekarang kita main drama, nih?"

"Dazai-_san_ boleh menyusul Atsushi-_san_. Namun, untuk sekarang jangan dulu."

"Boleh tahu kenapa?"

"Hmmm ... soalnya Dazai-_san _harus merayakan ulang tahunku, dan tahun depan ulang tahunmu. Belum lagi Yosano-_sensei_, Kunikida-_san_, Tanizaki-_san_, Naomi-_san_ ... intinya semua anggota, deh."

"Hidup demi merayakan ulang tahun kalian begitu? Alasannya enggak keren banget." Tetapi beginilah Kenji. Malam nanti ketika bintang berjatuhan, dan melewati jendela apartemen Dazai berjanji akan mendoakan juniornya yang polos, menggemaskan, naif, serta cemerlang berkat kejujurannya itu.

"Kalau itu Dazai-_san_ kamu pasti menemukan alasan yang lain. Lagi pula ..."

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, angin tidak lagi menerbangkan melainkan membelai mereka dengan kelembutan yang menyenangkan hati. Semakin Dazai menatap senyuman di sepasang mata Kenji, juga di bibirnya yang tampak lebar seolah-olah semesta tinggal di sana, Dazai baru menyadari ia telah tenggelam sangat jauh–larut ke dalam samudra yang birunya bukanlah dari air mata, tetapi merupakan cahaya bernama ketabahan.

Bukan hanya Dazai yang kehilangan, Kenji beserta anggota lain pun turut merasai hal serupa. Namun, mereka memilih merayakan hari ini sebagai kebahagiaan–sebuah ketabahan, mengingat Kenji masih membagi napas, penderitaan, dan sukacitanya di bawah atap yang sama.

Dazai bisa tabah bersama mereka. Ternyata memang tiada alasan untuk bersedih, karena orang-orang di sekitarnya adalah kebahagiaan yang harus diperjuangkan.

"Tanpa Dazai-_san_ yang merayakan ulang tahun Atsushi-_san_ tahun depan, nanti rasanya sepi."

"Benar juga, ya. Jalanku masih panjang ternyata. Pantas saja bunuh diriku selalu gagal~"

"Setelah selesai merayakan nanti kita beli trampolin, supaya Dazai-_san_ bisa loncat-loncat di sana." Masih juga dibahas. Mendengarnya Dazai sekadar cekikikan, sembari bergumam 'Kenji-_kun_ lucu'.

Lain waktu, sekali lagi Dazai ingin hatinya dipeluk oleh senyuman Kenji di bawah biru langit yang tertawa.

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Harusnya fic ini di-publish kemarin, tapi kemarin itu lagi asyik main SS awakening. btw kalo ada yang main nanti aku add, ku ga tau ID-ku atau usernameku soalnya wkwkw. soal ide fic, ide ini dadakan banget sih dan aku kaget pas tau kenji itu ultah tanggal 27 agustus. terus besok itu kunikida kan ya? doakan semoga besok fic-nya selesai, jadi aku bisa publish abis pulang kuliah wkwkw.

ini adalah fic DaKen keduaku~ kalo kalian penasaran mana yang pertama, bisa banget cek fic sense of meaning what do you want to give di chapter 2. thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ review kalian selalu di SS, karena itu berarti banget buat menambah semangat, uhuk.


End file.
